Principal Farquhare
Principal Wallace "Wally" Q. Farquhare is an antagonist-turned-anti-hero from The Cleveland Show. He is the frail and dorky principal of Stoolbend High School. He makes up for his lack of dignity, by running the school in a controlling, dictatorial manner, often fathoming arbitrary rules and cracking down on "cool kids" for minor offenses. He was voiced by Will Forte, who also voiced Chester V. Biography As shown in "Field of Streams", Wally knew Cleveland Brown, when they were still in high school back in 1984, and was still his nerdy, dishonorable self. Cleveland bullied Wally, after he threatened to rat them out for drinking beer on school property. Cleveland chased Wally down the sidewalk, which made him trip, break his computer, and out of fear, piss himself, getting urine all over his thigh and pocket contents. Farquhare vowed revenge on Cleveland and his day came, 25 years later, when Cleveland coached the baseball team at the school he ran. At the Stoolend High baseball game, Wally took Junior to the game, telling him it was a math class, so he could witness his revenge on his father. Wally threatened to set fire to Cleveland's beloved baseball jersey, which he wore, back in their high school years. Fortunately, Cleveland Junior stood up for his father, tackling him and taking the jersey back. Principal Farquhare then proceeded to insult Junior, calling him a "chubby loser", provoking Cleveland to chase him again, and recreating the same pants-wetting event from before. Principal Farquhare soiled his thigh and pocket contents in front of everyone at the baseball game laughed at him, humiliating him in front of the entire school. Trivia *In the theme song, Farquhare appears on screen when Cleveland mentions his "old friends," despite the fact that they were never friends. *When Wally was a high schooler in '84, he used to carry around a home computer everywhere he went. *Principal Farquhare was originally going to be voiced by Mike Henry before the creators changed their minds to having him be voiced by Will Forte. *Principal Farquhare made a cameo appearance in the Family Guy episode, "No Giggity, No Doubt", along with a slew of other major/recurring characters from both The Cleveland Show and American Dad!. Gallery Principal Farquhare as a Youngster.png|Wally and Cleveland, first meeting as high schoolers in 1984. Cleveland Comes to Beat Up Wally.png|Cleveland beats up Wally for trying to snitch. Wally Wets His Pants.png|Wally wets his pants, soiling his thigh and pocket contents. Principal Farquhare Being Annoying.png|Principal Farquhare being an obnoxious principal. Principal Farquhare Lighting the Jersey on Fire.png|Wally lighting Cleveland's jersey on fire. Quitter Quitter Quitter.png|Principal Farquhare mocking Oliver for quitting the debate team. Knock Knock a Rooney Dooney.png|Cleveland works in cahoots with Wally. Principal Farquhare Helping Chickens Escape.png|Wally helps Cleveland lead his Thanksgiving turkey underground railroad. Egg Coming for Wally.png|Cleveland throws an egg at Wally. Wally Gets Egged.png|Wally gets egged. External Links * See Also Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Vengeful Category:Dimwits Category:Trickster Category:On & Off Category:Male Category:Crossover Villains